Alisa
How Alisa entered the Tourney Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was confused about Nintendo and entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to get details about various fighters. Special Attacks Rocket Fist (Neutral) Alisa shoots a rocket out of her fists while shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!" exactly how she did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Accelerator (Side) Alisa performs a heavy kick. Flight (Up) Alisa flies in the air just like Iron Man. Triple Click (Down) Alisa performs three downward kicks. Hyper Rocket Fist (Hyper Smash) Alisa shoots ten rockets out of her fist while shouting "Go, HYPER ROCKET FIST!". Sky Rocket Super Punch (Final Smash) Alisa becomes angry and shouts "You asked for it!" and blasts off, damaging her opponents on contact as she yells "SKY ROCKET SUPER PUNCH!" exactly how she did in Tekken Blood Vengeance. The direction of her Final Smash can be changed to hit the opponent up to four times. Victory Animations *Standard #1: Alisa will perform her most common Street Fighter X Tekken victory animation and say "Come to my house if you need more strength!". *VS Hulk: Alisa will perform her most common Street Fighter X Tekken victory animation and say "HULK SMASH?! Not again..." *Standard #2: Alisa will perform her other Street Fighter X Tekken victory animation and say "Can't you just fight someone stronger?". *VS Mamoswine: Alisa will perform her other Street Fighter X Tekken victory animation and say "Wh-wh-wh-why did you do this?". *Standard #3: Alisa will be lying on the ground, sleeping. You can also hear her snoring. Other In-game Actions On-Screen Appearance Alisa flies downward onto the stage and says "Are you sure about this?" when she lands. When she fights Hulk, Alisa flies downward onto the stage and yells "NO! DON'T CRUSH ME!" when she lands. When she fights Mamoswine, Shrek, or Dormammu, Alisa flies downward onto the stage and says "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?!" exactly how she did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when she lands. Star K.O. Scream Whenever Alisa is sent flying into the upper Blast Line, is hit by Jinpachi's Enma's Fury, is hit by Jinpachi's Enma's Inferno, is hit by Unknown's Mizuchi Claw, is hit by Akuma's Wrath of the Raging Demon, or is hit by Akuma's Demon Armageddon, she will yell "YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!". Character Select Screen Confirmation The announcer will shout "Alissa!" as her CG Art image flashes, similar to Brawl, then her CG Art image will be zapped by the Xbox 360 orb. Following this, her CG Art image comes to life and she will then dash toward the camera and say "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!" exactly how she did in Tekken Blood Vengeance. Coincedentally, this is also Resetti's impersonation of Alisa. Taunts *Up Taunt: Alisa covers her mouth and yawns, then says "I'm so sleepy...". Hold the Up Taunt button and Alisa will fall asleep, recovering any damage she has taken. *Side Taunt: Alisa stretches her arms and yawns, then says "I'm too tired to fight...". Hold the Side Taunt button and Alisa will fall asleep, recovering any damage she has taken. *Down Taunt: Alisa draws a "Z" in the sky, yawns, then says "This is fun..." while feeling sleepy. Hold the Down Taunt button and Alisa will fall asleep, recovering any damage she has taken. Color Swaps The colors of Alisa's dress will change to the following: #Purple/indigo dress #Pink/red dress #Blue/black dress #Green/yellow dress #Grey/purple dress #Brown/orange dress #Metallic silver/metallic gold dress #Rainbow-colored dress Kirby Hat Kirby will receive Alisa's hairstyle, complete with the flower hairpin. Kirby will then be able to perform Rocket Fist, Hyper Rocket Fist (after breaking a Silver Smash Ball), and Sky Rocket Super Punch (after breaking a Gold Smash Ball). Smash Taunt In Brawl, Snake used a codec to talk to Colonel Roy Campbell, Otacon, Mei Ling, and Slippy Toad to talk about various fighters. Alisa has her own codec in Tourney to talk about various fighters. She will chat with either Slippy Toad (Falco), Shin Kamiya, who is her crush in Tekken: Blood Vengeance (Wario), Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter (Captain Falcon), or Vera Bosconovitch, Alisa's mother (Everyone except Falco, Wario, and Captain Falcon). Most veteran fighters use the same dialogue, but with major changes. For example, if she is fighting Jigglypuff, Alisa will decide to sleep after her mother mentions Jigglypuff's devastating sleeping powers, however, she stays awake during gameplay. Trivia *Alisa's name is pronounced as "Alissa" in this game, mostly by the announcer. For example, the announcer will say "The winner is... Alissa!" when she wins a VS Mode match. *Alisa was already confirmed to be voiced by Yuki Matsuoka for the Japanese language. Her English voice was going to be Michele Knotz, who also voiced her in Street Fighter X Tekken, but since all of the Tekken characters from Blood Vengeance are in the game, Cristina Vee was confirmed to be Alisa's voice. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters